1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle roof structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connection area of a vehicle roof structure that is formed between a front roof rail brace and A-pillar bonded.
2. Background Information
Many vehicles utilize a conventional unitized (self-supporting) vehicle body that is built from hollow sheet metal components onto which body panels are welded. Generally, the structural configurations of these unitized vehicle bodies are continuously being improved for a variety of reasons. For instance, these unitized vehicle bodies have been developed so as to simplify the assembly process, and thereby reducing manufacturing costs. Moreover, these unitized vehicle bodies have been extensively redesigned over the years to make the vehicles safer in order to protect passengers in the event of an accident.
It is therefore important for a vehicle roof support structure to be simple to manufacture and provide strength and rigidity to protect passengers in the event of impact from the side. One measure of the strength and rigidity of the roof support structure is the offset deformable barrier tests (ODB).
The A-pillar of a vehicle is typically a support member that supports the front of a vehicle roof and a side portion of a windshield of the vehicle. A front roof rail typically supports the front edge of the roof and the upper edge of the windshield. In conventional roof support structures, the front roof rail is fixed to the A-pillar by bolts or removable fasteners. The bolt or fastener connection between the A-pillar and the front roof rail has several drawbacks. First, it requires that the A-pillar be formed with fastener receiving threaded apertures. Typically, such threaded apertures can be a weak point in the overall strength and rigidity of the roof support structure. The fastener connection also increases manufacturing costs.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved vehicle roof structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.